


5 Times Phil Kisses Daisy (And 1 Time She Kisses Him)

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 times + 1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Christmas, Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanboy Phil Coulson, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inhumans (Marvel), Kissing, Minor Character Death, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, POV Phil Coulson, Sex on a Car, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Phil Kisses Daisy (And 1 Time She Kisses Him)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ongoing Skoulson Impromptu Fluff Ficathon on Tumblr. Not S3 canon-compliant.

**[One]**

It's late on Christmas Eve, not that anyone's feeling very festive, not that there's hardly anyone here at the base tonight anyway – Coulson's given everyone who wants it three days off work, and the Playground had emptied out very fast. Dr Garner's still here, although Coulson's pretty sure he's in his bunk by now, and Mack's also stayed, and he's definitely in bed. Which only leaves – 

"Hey Phil." Daisy's voice is soft, as is her expression, as she steps out of the range. "Looking for me?"

"I was," he agrees easily. "Thought you might like to have a Christmas drink with me."

She leans against the doorframe, and he shoves his right hand in his pocket, looking her over: she's wearing a black tank and black jeans, her usual off-duty clothing, but she looks good and although his mouth no longer goes dry at the sight of her bare shoulders, he still wants to run his fingers along her collarbones, then his mouth.

"I'd like that," she tells him, drawing his attention back, and he flushes a bit, realising he was probably staring a bit too much.

He nods, then looks up at the mistletoe Bobbi or Mack has hung up – it's all over the base, and Hunter had been annoying everyone with his pointed comments about who should be kissing who under the stuff.

Daisy looks up too, then back at Coulson, a half smile curling the edges of her mouth, and he can't help himself, he steps into her personal space and placing his left hand on her shoulder, leans in to press his mouth to hers.

He straightens up quickly, just in case that wasn't what she wanted, but her smile's more obvious now, so he thinks he might've done the right thing after all.

"Merry Christmas, Daisy."

"Merry Christmas, Phil." She slips her arm through his, and they head off down the corridor together, and while Coulson wants to kiss her much, much more, he thinks he might be able to wait to do that, at least for a little while.

**[Two]**

The Cocoon is quiet – there are agents here, but Joey Gutierrez is the only Inhuman here as yet. Coulson's not sure why Daisy invited him here for New Year's Eve – it's not like she's holding a party, but he supposes the fact that it's a relatively quiet time for them at the moment is as good a reason as any for him to come and look over the new Inhumans base, the place where Daisy is in charge, and Coulson is just a visitor.

"I thought we might go up on the roof," she says as he comes into her office after unpacking his bag in the bunk she'd assigned him. His arrival here had been delayed by bad weather, and it's past 11 now.

He frowns at her, slightly confused by the apparent non sequitur. "Why?" It's pretty damn cold out there, as he has occasion to know, so he's not sure why she'd want to go up on the roof instead of staying here in her warm office.

"To see the fireworks, of course." She beckons him over to her desk, and when he gets close she offers him one of the two tumblers standing ready.

"You're having fireworks?" he asks, still confused, but grateful for the fiery burn of the Scotch as it slides down his throat.

"Not me, silly – the city. Unless you'd rather go to bed?"

He shakes his head. "I don't mind watching fireworks with you Skye," he says, then winces, wondering where that's come from – it's been months since he stopped getting her name wrong. He opens his mouth to offer a profuse apology, but she waves him off.

"It's okay, Phil." She swallows the last of her drink, then turns to the coat stand in the corner. "C'mon, I figured you'd want to be wrapped up nice and warm for this." She lifts a heavy woollen coat from the hook, then passes it to him.

"Thanks." He's continually surprised by Daisy, the things she thinks of.

"There's a hat and some gloves in one pocket, and a scarf in the other," she tells him, further surprising him.

He pulls the coat on, then delves into the pockets and pulls out the scarf – a very long one in broad stripes of red and green, with very narrow silver stripes in between. The hat is a woollen beanie, with robins and holly leaves decorating it. He feels absurdly touched by the sight of the beanie. He puts the hat on, then winds the scarf around his neck, before taking a look at the gloves. The left one is sized to fit his robot hand, like the leather glove he normally wears, while the right is a standard size. He feels tears sting the back of his eyes and blinks hard, not looking up until Daisy's hands appear in his line of sight as she tugs the edges of the coat together and begins to button it closed.

"You okay, Phil?" Her voice is soft, and her expression concerned.

He swallows, then nods, then lifts his hands to cup her face and kisses her carefully, one press of his lips to hers, then another, then a third, before he wraps his arms around her and holds her close. Her arms have already slid around him and she gently rubs his back in a soothing way before he feels her breath on his neck. 

"I've got you, Phil."

**[Three]**

Coulson wakes abruptly, thrashing about in a panic, until familiar hands close over his wrists, and a very familiar voice speaks in his ear.

"It's okay, Phil, it's okay. You're safe now."

"Daisy?" his voice is raspy, hoarse from screaming, he supposes.

"Yeah, Phil, I'm here."

"Where is here?" he asks, squinting at the unfamiliar room. 

"We're at The Retreat," she tells him, and eases him up into a sitting position, one-handedly tugging pillows into place behind his back, while she supports him with the other arm.

He frowns at her, confused by the location. "How'd we get here?"

"What do you remember?" she counters, sitting on the side of the bed, his hands in hers.

"Not much," he admits. He'd been drugged and tortured by Ward and his HYDRA thugs. "Ward?" He hesitates to ask, but he needs to know what happened to that son of a bitch.

"Gone," Daisy says, her expression closing down. "You don't have to worry about him ever again, Phil."

He breaks down at that, completely unable to stop himself from crying from sheer relief at hearing that news.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Phil, it's okay." She wraps her arms around him, one hand cradling the back of his head.

"I'm sorry," he says, feeling pathetic.

"Don't be," she tells him gently. "You're allowed to have feelings, you know."

"But – " he begins. 

"Phil, don't. If I hadn't been so worried about you, I'd have been crying too, afterwards."

"I'm sorry you were worried about me," he tells her.

She shakes her head. "It's what we do," she says simply, and well, she's not wrong. "Mike brought us here."

"He's not here now?" Coulson asks.

Daisy shakes her head. "He's gone to fetch Jemma and Andrew. I wasn't sure how long you'd be out of it, or what state you'd be in when you woke up."

He nods, then winces at the stab of pain in his neck and skull. "What day is it?" he asks. He knows Ward's thugs held him for a few days, but he's not sure how many.

"February 14." He pulls a face. "What?" she asks.

"Not much of a Valentine's Day for you, is it?"

She gives him a wide-eyed look, and he suspects she hadn't even been thinking about that. "Well I could say the same for you, Phil."

He grimaces a bit, then places his robot hand on her arm and leans forward to kiss her carefully.

"You keep doing that, Phil," she observes when he pulls back, and he feels his face flush. "I don't mind." Her tone is reassuring.

"But?"

"But that's all you do – kiss me briefly, and then nothing else. And they're not even proper kisses."

"Do you want me to kiss you 'properly' then?" he asks curiously, not actually making air quotes around the final word, but implying them.

"I think I'd like that," she tells him, and Coulson's leaning forward to do just that when a noise outside has Daisy leaping from the bed in an instant, whipping an ICER out. Coulson feels a moment of sheer terror, before he hears familiar voices, and although he's disappointed by the interruption, he's also grateful that Dr Simmons and Dr Garner have arrived.

 **[Four]**

"Have you seen Daisy?" Coulson asks May when she comes into his office just before lunch with a stack of forms for him to sign.

"Not since our training session this morning."

"Huh." Coulson signs the forms rapidly, then passes them back to May. As she heads out again, he decides to check Daisy's bunk. He may be worrying unduly, but since she came back to the Playground from the Cocoon a couple of days ago she's seemed a bit subdued. He's not sure if she's resenting the fact that she's been there more than here over the last few months, or if it's something else, he just knows that she doesn't seem her usual sunny self.

He reaches her bunk and finds the door firmly closed, but he can hear music playing – he thinks it might be Bill Withers. He knocks and after a long moment the door opens. 

"Daisy?" The light inside is dim, and her face is in shadow, but he thinks her eyes are red, as if she's been crying.

"Director." 

He feels his heart sink a bit at the formal greeting. "Are you okay?" he asks.

She heaves a sigh, then steps backwards, opening the door wider, and he takes the invitation, stepping inside, then glancing around as she closes the door behind him. The room is tidy, although the bedcovers are rumpled, as if she's been lying on the bed rather than sitting at her desk in the corner.

He realises he was right about the music as she steps across to turn down the volume on her docked iPod – it's Bill Withers singing 'Lean on Me'.

When she comes closer he steps into her personal space and clasps her shoulders carefully. "Have you been crying?" he asks softly.

She swallows hard, then leans against him, and he hears her mutter an agreement as he wraps his arms around her. 

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asks. He doesn't want to pry, but he doesn’t want her to think she has to deal with whatever's bothering her on her own.

"No one can help," she says.

He cradles the back of her head in his right hand. "Are you sure about that?"

"Do you know what today is?" she asks.

It seems like a non sequitur, but he answers her anyway. "May 12," he says, and then it hits him. Today's the day Cal killed Jiaying to stop her from killing her own daughter. (The day he lost his hand, but compared to Daisy losing her mother, he knows he got off lightly.)

"Oh Daisy, I'm sorry," he says contritely. "I completely forgot today's significance."

"It's okay," she mutters. "I didn't, I don't want any special treatment."

"It's not okay," he insists gently. "I should've remembered, should've let you take the day off." He pulls back to look at her face. "Would you rather I left you in peace?"

She shakes her head, and he tugs her closer again. He's wondering what he can do to help her when he realises there is something she might like.

"How about I make us some lunch?" he suggests. "Grilled cheese and tomato soup?"

"Comfort food," she says, and her expression seems a tiny bit lighter.

"That a yes?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Okay." He presses a kiss to her temple, then lets go of her. "I'll be as quick as I can."

She nods, and he lets himself out of her room, heading for the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, he knocks on Daisy's door again, while carefully balancing a tray of food on his right forearm.

She opens the door immediately, and he smiles when he sees the room's no longer so dim. He carries the tray over to her desk, and sets out two plates of grilled cheese, two bowls of tomato soup (and he's glad he tends to keep some refrigerated for 'emergency' use), and two glasses of chocolate milk.

Daisy pulls another chair over, and they sit side by side to eat in a companionable silence with her music playing quietly in the background.

Afterwards they sit on Daisy's bed, backs against the wall and socked feet dangling over the edge. She has snuggled in against Coulson's side, and he's got his right arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I wish you could've spent more time with Jiaying," he tells her. 

"Why don't you hate her?" she asks.

He's startled by the idea. "Why should I?" 

"Because of this." She curls her fingers over his robotic hand. "If it hadn't been for my mother, you'd still have two hands."

"I've got two hands," he points out, lacing his fingers through hers. "What Jiaying did was awful, I agree, but what was done to her – by Whitehall, and misguidedly by Cal, was even worse. I know your father was in a bad place after Whitehall experimented on Jiaying, and that he had good intentions, but he shouldn't have brought her back. But more importantly, Whitehall was a monster – if it hadn't been for him and his sick obsession with the Diviner, your parents would still be here, and you'd have had a happy, loving home, just as you deserve."

She starts to speak, sounding choked, then turns to push her face against his neck, and he feels hot tears on his skin. He tightens his arm around her, then manoeuvres them until they're lying on the bed face to face. 

"It's okay, Daisy," he says gently. "It's okay to cry."

She sobs, clutching at his sweater with both hands, and he holds her close, murmuring reassurances until her weeping subsides, her grip relaxes, and he realises she's fallen asleep. He'd leave her to sleep in peace but he can't actually get off the bed without disturbing her since his back's against the wall. He closes his eyes, prepared to wait until Daisy wakes again before he moves, and gradually he falls asleep too.

He's not sure how long he sleeps, but he wakes to Daisy shifting against his body, and when he looks over at her nightstand, he sees it's six o'clock.

"Sorry, Phil," she mumbles. "Didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Neither did I," he says. He presses a kiss to her forehead, and she tips her head back to give him a speculative look. He recalls her complaint, back in The Retreat all those months ago, that he didn't kiss her 'properly', and he thinks about how little opportunity he's had to do so in the interim.

"C'mere," he says, his voice sounding gruffer than usual. He presses his mouth to hers, and she moans softly when he drags his tongue along her lower lip. Her moan allows him to slip his tongue inside her mouth, and she presses her body more tightly against his as she responds eagerly to his kisses.

He rolls her onto her back, then drags his mouth from hers to kiss a path down her neck, along her collarbone, and back, then down into her cleavage. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling his body more tightly against hers, and then there's a knock on her door, and May's calling for Daisy to come quick.

"Damn!" Coulson breathes the word against Daisy's skin, but he rolls off her the next moment, and she slips off the bed and hurries to the door as he tries to catch his breath and calm himself down. Then he hears May's conversation, the words 'riot' and 'Inhuman' in concert sound like a recipe for disaster, he thinks, and he scrambles off the bed and moves to join Daisy at the door, not caring what May might think about the two of them being in Daisy's bunk.

**[Five]**

The last few weeks have been as manic as any Coulson's known in the last few years, and he and Daisy still haven't managed to make good on their kissing in her bunk. It's been frustrating for both of them, but things have got really ugly around the Inhuman situation, and they've been far too busy trying to rescue as many people as possible to have any time to indulge in 'personal stuff', as Daisy terms it.

Today, however, Coulson has high hopes. It's Daisy's birthday, the first one she's getting to celebrate on her actual date of birth, as confirmed by her parents, and he's made a reservation for them at a restaurant, and booked a room in a decent hotel. May's been giving him the occasional sideways look ever since he appeared in the doorway of Daisy's bunk on the evening of that riot in Wisconsin, but she hasn't said anything to him, so he's decided to assume she doesn't object to the idea of Coulson and Daisy as a couple: he knows Melinda May's not given to hiding her opinion on things like this.

"Are you ready?" he asks Daisy when she walks into his office at six thirty. She looks gorgeous, he thinks, only moreso than usual, wearing an off-the-shoulder dress with a plunging neckline that shows off her cleavage to perfection. 

"Whenever you are, Director," she says, her tone teasing as he drags his gaze up to her face. 

"Sorry," he whispers, a bit mortified to be ogling her so obviously.

"Don't be," she says lightly. She walks around his desk and he can't resist wrapping his arms around her to pull her close so he can kiss her. She moans into his mouth, kissing him back every bit as eagerly. 

"Phil." His name is uttered on a sigh, and he sighs hers in return. "You promised me dinner," she reminds him, and he forcibly tears his mouth from hers, knowing that if he doesn't they won't get out of the door.

"I did," he agrees, his voice husky with lust.

"I'd like to eat," she tells him.

"Okay, okay." He steps back from her, then gestures for her to precede him.

They take Lola, and he contemplates putting her in the air so he can go back to kissing Daisy, but he decides against it, decides it'd be irresponsible of him, although he very much wants to be irresponsible right now.

They reach the outskirts of the town and Coulson's a bit surprised to see the road ahead is blocked off – squad cars, paramedics, and a large crowd blocks the view.

"What's happening?" Daisy calls over to a nearby cop, a burly black man with an anxious expression who's trying to hold back a bunch of teens.

He shakes his head. "Some maniac is threatening a bunch of kids in the movie theatre," he says.

Daisy looks at Coulson, and he nods, backs up, then detours around the blockade. She's got her phone out and is busy looking at Google maps, and he lets her direct him to a spot as close to the theatre as they can get without running afoul of the authorities. 

They climb out of Lola, and Coulson wishes he had some ICERs in her trunk, but he doesn't make a habit of carrying them around.

"I'd better take point," Daisy tells him, and while part of him wants to argue, he knows it makes more sense since she's the one with powers, and therefore is better equipped to take down the man making the threats than he is at the moment.

They make their way to the rear of the theatre and Daisy lets them into the building, vibrating the lock on the door with a brief gesture, the economy of which thrills him – she's gained even more precision with her powers than he'd realised. She leaves the door propped open, then leads the way through the building with an uncanny accuracy.

"How do you know where to go?" he asks quietly.

"Vibrations," she tells him in an equally quiet voice. "There's a greater concentration of them in one spot."

He nods understandingly, and after a few more minutes they can hear voices. He's surprised that the voices sound relaxed, or even excited, rather than fearful, and he glances at Daisy, who raises both eyebrows at him, but doesn't relax her obvious watchfulness as they reach the back of the theatre's main screen. They pause and look across the auditorium to see a young, dark-skinned man who appears to be juggling fireballs, to the obvious appreciation of his audience.

"Huh," Coulson says, genuinely baffled by the scene before them.

Daisy straightens up, and moves slowly into view. Coulson can see the exact moment the young man spots her, and he's relieved to see the young man doesn't look wary or annoyed by her arrival.

She moves to take a seat a short distance to one side of the young man, and watches for several minutes. Coulson's decided to stay where he is, just in case, although he trusts Daisy's instincts and if she thinks it's safe for her to approach the young man, then it's likely she's right.

Eventually the young man stops his juggling, to murmurs of disappointment from the children.

"Cool trick," Daisy calls out. 

"Thanks." The young man beams, obviously proud of his talent.

"Hey kids, do you want to go and grab some popcorn and stuff?"

There's an instant, eager clamour and she pulls her wallet from her jeans pocket and beckons the nearest children over. They scramble closer and she hands out several dollar bills, then watches with a genuine smile as the children rush out. She glances back at Coulson, and he nods, then goes after them, intending to escort them out of the building.

His arrival outside the theatre with the kids milling about him, causes a mild panic of surprise, he notes, and he makes a point of keeping his hands raised high and clear of his body, not wanting to give anyone who might be a bit on edge the opportunity to get trigger happy.

He asks to speak to the most senior officer present, and to her he explains that the young man inside isn't armed or especially dangerous, and ten minutes after he's exited with the children, Daisy comes out with the young man, both of them with their hands in the air, just to be safe.

Dinner ends up being a take-out that they eat in the local cop shop, along with Enrico, the young Inhuman, and the two senior officers, but Daisy, to Coulson's relief, doesn't seem too upset at the wreckage of their evening's plans.

**[Six]**

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Coulson asks Daisy. It's his birthday and she's taking him somewhere as-yet-undeclared in order for them to celebrate 'in peace and quiet', as she'd phrased it.

"Now you can," she tells him, and he feels Lola come to a stop as he opens his eyes, then stares in surprise at The Retreat.

"Happy birthday, Phil." She's smirking at his obvious startlement, and he can't help grinning back her.

"Thanks."

"We're here until Monday evening," she tells him. "I've swung it with May. She, Bobbi, and Mack, are jointly in charge during our absence."

"Do they know we're here?" he asks.

"Only May knows. I told her, but I also told her she was only to call us back in the case of an epic emergency – such as an alien invasion."

He snorts, then asks, "She didn't object?"

Daisy shakes her head. "On the contrary, she said it was a brilliant idea on my part, and that it would do us both good to have a weekend away."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They climb out of Lola, then Daisy's walks around to her trunk to reveal two bags, one for each of them, plus a large hamper.

"That's the food," she says. "It's mostly stuff that just needs heating up so neither of us will have to spend ages on food prep."

He quirks an eyebrow at her as he lifts the hamper out. "Do you have other plans for our time, then, Agent Johnson?" He can't resist teasing her, or flirting with her.

"Oh yeah," she says in cheerful tones. "I'm basically planning to keep you in bed for the entire weekend, except to heat up food, to shower, or to pee."

She leans around the hamper and kisses him. It's the first time she's initiated a kiss between them, and he has to put the hamper back down so he can wrap his arms around her and pull her body more firmly against his as they kiss greedily.

"Oh, and for one other thing," she tells him.

"What?" he mutters against her mouth.

"So we can fuck on Lola."

He feels all the air rush from his lungs and he gasps, utterly shocked by the suggestion, but also instantly turned on.

"Or we can do that right now," Daisy suggests, a knowing glint in her eyes as she reaches down to cup him through his jeans.

"Please, Daisy," he groans.

She grabs his prosthetic hand, and drags him, stumblingly, to the front of the car. "Strip, Phil," she orders, and he feels his cock growing even harder. He hastens to obey, however, tugging his open-necked shirt over his head and tossing it onto Lola's passenger seat, then peeling his jeans down. He pauses to pull off his shoes and socks, then gets his jeans the rest of the way off. They join his shirt on Lola's seat, leaving him in just his boxers. He reaches for the waistband, but Daisy's hand snakes out and slips through the front opening to ease his prick free.

"Very nice," she tells him, and he groans when she slides her hand down his shaft, then back up, before flicking her thumb over the tip.

"Daisy." He groans her name, then groans wordlessly when she leans in and kisses him, her hand still wrapped firmly around his dick.

"Lie back," she tells him, releases his cock to carefully tug down his boxers.

He obeys again, wondering if she knows how much it turns him on when she gives him orders. He watches as she tugs off her red dress (the one she wore the first time he gave her a ride in Lola, he recalls), revealing bare skin, and he moans at the sight of her.

"If I'd known you weren't wearing underwear under that dress," he begins, and Daisy chuckles.

"Some other time, Phil," she tells him, then rolls a condom down his length. She presses her body against his, guiding his cock into her slick heat, and Coulson has to fight off an instant climax as her sex engulfs him. She grabs his wrists and pins his arms above his head, then presses her mouth to his, biting on his bottom lip as she proceeds to fuck herself on him. As she moves over him, he realises that this wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for the heels she's wearing.

"I – can't believe – our first – time – is on – Lola's hood," he tells her, gasping the words out.

"You can't?"

He makes an inarticulate noise as she tightens her muscles around his cock, her orgasm taking him by surprise. Then he's bucking his hips up hard as he comes too. It's just as well Daisy's continuing to pin him to Lola's hood, he thinks, otherwise he'd simply slither to the ground, he's so boneless.

"You okay?" she asks after a few minutes, during which they've managed to catch their breath.

"Better than okay," he says reassuringly.

"Good." She kisses him, more tenderly this time, and as she's released his wrists, he wraps his arms around her. "Happy birthday, Phil."

"Thank you." This, he thinks, is the best birthday he's ever had.


End file.
